franco_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
Season 3 of Austin & Ally was announced at the Disney 2013 Upfront on March 12, 2013 Disney 2013 Upfront, alongside many other renewals. The cast and crew members then announced the news on April 2, 2013. The full season consist of 22 episodes which brings the whole series to a total of 67 episodes. The cast started filming on July 8, 2013 Laura Marano Interview at Monsters University Premiere, for the third season, which premiered in October 27, 2013. The cast ended filming Season 3 on January 24, 2014. Episodes Confirmed Dates These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #December 15, 2012 iForgot Mila (301) #December 22, 2012 iGo To Beyblade (302) #December 29, 2012 iParty (303) #January 5, 2013 iHappy New Year (304) #January 12, 2013 iDestroy iCarlSlap (310) #January 26, 2013 iLove Eric (313) #February 9, 2013 iMila Date Eric (305) #February 16, 2013 iWont To Kiss (306) #February 23, 2013 iMenny (307) #March 9, 2013 iMovie (308) #March 15, 2013 iGo To Manga Contest (317) #April 14, 2013 iSecret (613) #April 20, 2013 iLove To Break Up (614) #April 27, 2013 iCrazy Eric (615) #May 18, 2013 iReturn To Japon (616-617) Confirmed Episodes These are episodes that have been confirmed to air, yet the date is unknown. They are not in chronological airing order. *Fanatics & Favors (309) *Hunks & Homecoming (311) *Fashion Shows & First Impressions (312) *Records & Wrecking Balls (314) *Proms & Promises (315) *Last Dances & Last Chances (316) *Horror Stories & Halloween Scares (318) *Beauties & Bullies (319) *Videos & Villains (320) *Eggs & Extraterrestrials (321) *Relationships & Red Carpets (322) Note: Please only add production codes alongside an episode when you know it is the right one. Sometimes the production codes may not be in a natural numbered order, so it's best not to add random production codes when you don't know the episode. Thank you! Trivia * Ross was not surprised with the way Season 3 kicked off. He tells M magazine, "No, the writers do a great job with the show and they always have fun twists and turns in the storyline". * Austin and Ally will get back together in this season. * Raini Rodriguez (who plays Trish) performed in two episodes of the season for the first time (What If's & Where's Austin), (Glee Clubs & Glory) * As of this season, there is no longer a Mall of Miami set. Instead, there is a beach club set with real sand.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rybzuwfFugc * There are new recurring characters in this season. Jace, Trish's boyfriend protrayed by Cameron Deane Stewart - from Pitch Perfect, and Carrie, Dez's girlfriend portrayed by Hannah Kat Jones. * During a live stream, Laura said that one of the episodes had some acapella, glee, Pitch Perfect type music and included lots of great guest stars. She was referring to the episode Glee Clubs & Glory. *During the Cast LiveStream, Laura accidentally slipped that What We're About'' is in the same episode NBA all Star Dwayne Wade is in.'' *Grace Phipps guest starred in Directors & Divas. *Calum Worthy (who plays Dez) also wrote an episode for this season; he wrote Eggs & Extraterrestrials. *This season will consist of 22 episodes. *Mollee Gray made a background appearance in Glee Clubs & Glory. *It's rumored that we will finally find out Dez's last name in this season. *Austin & Ally has been renewed for a Season 4 on April 25, 2014 *Like Season 2, this season finished filming long before Season 4 was announced. *This season would've been the last season of Austin & Ally if Disney didn't pick it up for Season 4. References |}